DGSE
the General Directorate for External Security (French: Direction générale de la sécurité extérieure, DGSE) is France's external intelligence agency. The French equivalent to the United Kingdom's MI6 and the United States' CIA, the DGSE operates under the direction of the French Ministry of Defence and works alongside its domestic counterpart, the DGSI (General Directorate for Internal Security), in providing intelligence and safeguarding French national security, notably by performing paramilitary and counterintelligence operations abroad. As with most other intelligence agencies, details of its operations and organization are highly classified and are therefore not made public. The DGSE's head office is in the 20th arrondissement of Paris. The DGSE—like the intelligence services of other states—has a record of both failures and accomplishments. It engages in a significant amount of economic espionage. Political controversies The agency was conventionally run by French military personnel until 1999 when former diplomat Jean-Claude Cousseran was appointed it head. Cousseran had served as an ambassador to Turkey and Syria, as well as a strategist in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Cousseran reorganized the agency to improve the flow of information, following a series of reforms drafted by Bruno Joubert, the agency's director of strategy at that time. This came during a period when the French government was formed as cohabitation between the left and right parties. Cousseran, linked to the Socialist Party, was therefore obliged to appoint Jean-Pierre Pochon of the Gaullist RPR as head of the Intelligence Directorate. Being conscious of the political nature of the appointment, and wanting to steer around Pochon, Cousseron placed one of his friends in a top job under Pochon. Alain Chouet, a specialist in terrorism, especially Algerian and Iranian networks, took over as chief of the Security Intelligence Service. He had been on post in Damascus at a time when Cousseran was France's ambassador to Syria. Chouet began writing reports to Cousseran that by-passed his immediate superior, Pochon. In 2016, During the Nighthowler case, the DGSE Agent Déborah Lacan was spying on the Zootopian Authorities, and the Zootopian government, Lacan secretly broke into the ZPD and stole a series of files, Documents, and other important objects, doing the same in Cliffside Asylum and the Zootopia town hall. She was almost caught by Officer Delgato doing so, however, she managed to flee. Soon after retrieving the documents Lacan went back to the French embassy fast she could, and quickly entered in contact with the DGSE Director, on the hotline between the two Lacan detailed the document contents where shocking, and could be a threat no just to Zootopia, but to France. she then gave the documents to Agent Touchard. saying the same thing she said to the DGSE director, however including the Humanity in the speech. Touchard, disguised as a Butler of the embassy goes right to the airport, however, he is stopped by officers Wolfard and Rhinowitz, which demands Touchard to show his ID, He shows a fake ID given by the DGSE identifying as Jérémie Descombes, The officers release him and he goes to the airport. Landing in Rome, then Paris, where he gives the Documents to the DGSE Director which prints copies of the documents. shortly after Judy and Nick discover the Conspiracy and Warn Chief Bogo and Mayor Lionheart about the spying ring. which makes both shocked by such treachery and also by the number of documents and confidential material stolen by Lacan. Lionheart orders her arrest due to national safety questions, and ZPD officers receive orders to arrest Lacan and even storm the French embassy if needed. An Informant of the DGSE on the ZPD warns Lacan, which warns the French Government and rushes by Helicopter to the airport and then flees on a French Diplomatic Plane. The French President sends immediately a warning to the Zootopian Government, that if the embassy was Stormed, or the Diplomatic Plane attacked. The French Government would retaliate ( Even with the possibility of a Declaration of War ). Being able to do little about the situation since Lacan had left Zootopia and was protected by International law, Lionheart dropped the matter, however, he sent an official protest to the French Republic and demanded the documents be given back immediately. the French republic officially replaced Lacan with another Diplomat and gave the documents back, However, they did not tell any Zootopian authorities about the Copy of the documents they did nor gave any of the Copies.